


Клубника х Сливки

by LilyHyphenRose



Category: Stalker x Stalker (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Food Kink, Handcuffs, Kidnapping, Kinks, Knives, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Romance, Stalking, Strawberries, Yandere
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyHyphenRose/pseuds/LilyHyphenRose
Summary: Джунко решила похитить Юкио, а тот оказался не против.
Relationships: Junko/Yukio
Kudos: 3





	Клубника х Сливки

Занятия в школе были окончены. Едва прозвенел звонок, как ученики торопливо начали собираться кто куда: кто в школьные клубы, кто домой. В классе было шумно и оживленно, отовсюду доносились грохот стульев, парт и веселые голоса учащихся. Длинноволосая красивая девушка подошла к юноше, складывающему учебники в парту, наклонилась, убрав руки за спину, и прошептала ему на ухо:

― Юкио, я хочу похитить тебя.

― Похитить? ― парень с интересом повернулся к своей девушке.

― Хотя бы на один вечер. Ты же не против? ― обворожительно улыбнулась девушка, но при этом в глазах ее промелькнула тень угрозы. Юноша не стал возражать, ему было интересно все, что задумывала его любимая.

― Конечно, Джунко, ведь я люблю тебя и сделаю все, что ты захочешь, ― с этими словами он встал из-за парты, приобнял девушку и чмокнул ее в губы.

Джунко засветилась от счастья. Ее давняя мечта похитить Юкио совсем скоро станет явью. Пусть и не надолго, но этого будет достаточно. Пока. Ведь когда-нибудь она похитит его на самом деле и никогда не отпустит. Джунко покраснела от своих фантазий и приложила ладони к горящему лицу, фанатично глядя на Юкио.

Покинув школу, ребята отправились по знакомой дороге. Прошло некоторое время, когда они оказались на безлюдной улице, и Джунко внезапно достала из сумки наручники, которые также очень быстро защелкнула на их руках. В другой руке девушка уже держала свой излюбленный нож. Темная аура начала исходить от Джунко, когда она стала медленно, едва касаясь ткани формы, проводить ножом от живота до шеи юноши. Юкио же был приятно удивлен происходящим. Он не ожидал, что похищение произойдет так скоро.

― Джунко, ты такая опасная и крутая сейчас, мне уже хочется, чтобы ты скорее меня украла, как когда-то мое сердце.

― Ты такой нетерпеливый, мне это нравится. Но раз уж я тебя похищаю, то ты должен вести себя соответствующе. Понимаешь, Юкио? ― Джунко провела кончиком ножа по щеке возлюбленного и коварно усмехнулась.

― Понимаю, – сглотнул Юкио. Сердце юноши пропустило удар, неожиданно ему стало жарко, щеки покрылись розовым румянцем.

― Вот и славно. А теперь мы идем ко мне домой.

Когда они пришли, в доме никого не было. Девушка привела Юкио в свою комнату и усадила на кровать. Она освободила себя от наручников, но приковала Юкио к металлической спинке кровати таким образом, чтобы одна его рука оставалась свободной.

Джунко заперла дверь и села рядом с Юкио, глядя на него влюбленным взглядом. Она словно оказалась в своих мечтах и была несказанно рада этому. Бездумно поигрывая ножом, брюнетка задумалась, как бы ей использовать имеющееся в их распоряжении время. Парень молча следил за каждым движением Джунко. Он решил дать полную свободу действий своей возлюбленной, а потому в нетерпении ждал, что будет дальше.

― Наконец-то ты мой, ― проворковала девушка и провела пальчиком по щеке Юкио.

― Я и так твой.

― Тихо! ― палец соскользнул на губы и задержался на них, рисуя сердечко.

Юкио невесомо поцеловал подушечку пальца, но Джунко как будто не заметила этого. Она отложила нож на безопасное расстояние и встала напротив юноши.

― Где твой телефон? ― тоном, нетерпящим возражений спросила Джунко.

― В моей сумке.

― Отлично.

Джунко исследовала содержимое сумки и вынула телефон. Ее цепкий взгляд немедленно прошелся по звонкам, контактам, сообщениям, фотографиям и всему тому, что могло свидетельствовать о неверности любимого. Девушка успокоилась, увидев привычные два номера в телефонной книге ― «Джунко» и «Мама». В альбоме обнаружилось более полутора тысяч фотографий с ней. Облегченно выдохнув, брюнетка выключила телефон и положила его обратно в сумку. Она знала, что в случае чего, Юкио не сможет дотянуться до нее и собственные мысли заставили ее улыбнуться. Как же ей нравилась идея обездвижить возлюбленного, чтобы он никуда не делся от нее!

― Я выключила твой мобильный, так что теперь никто не сможет найти тебя.

― Я только за, ― мгновенно произнес Юкио и позволил себе легкую усмешку. Эта игра его забавляла, но еще больше заводила.

Джунко как-то странно на него посмотрела, словно происходящее несколько отклонялось от сценария в ее голове. Но все же она не могла не чувствовать учащенное биение своего сердца всякий раз, когда Юкио соглашался на все ее капризы, приказы и требования. Она достала из комода красный ошейник с черным колокольчиком и ловко закрепила его на шее возлюбленного.

― Я хочу, чтобы это было на тебе, дорогой.

― Хорошо, ― с воодушевлением согласился Юкио, отмечая про себя, что хотел бы увидеть свою девушку в этом ошейнике. Он бы создал целую фотосессию, где Джунко изображала бы все, что ему бы вздумалось. Идея о подобных фото разожглась в его разуме словно пожар. Как-никак, он был сталкером Джунко уже очень долгое время и стремился сделать свою коллекцию фотографий девушки максимально полной. Парень невольно покраснел от явившихся перед ним образов и сделал движение свободной рукой, будто поправляет очки.

Ошейник с колокольчиком смотрелся на шее Юкио просто потрясающе. В рубиновых глазах девушки буквально засияли сердечки, она не могла отвести взгляд от юноши.

― Ты такой милый, Юкио.

― Ты еще милее, Джунко.

― Я бы посадила тебя на цепь и приковала к себе навечно!

― Ах, это было бы восхитительно! Но я бы лучше приковал тебя к себе.

Посверлив друг друга взглядами с минуту, сталкеры разорвали зрительный контакт. Тогда Джунко решила, что пора бы уже переходить к десерту. Она отлучилась на кухню и вернулась с подносом. На прикроватном столике тут же оказались тарелка с аппетитной сочной клубникой и баллончик со взбитыми сливками. Пленительный аромат свежих ягод заполнил комнату. Юкио облизнулся. Сев на стул напротив юноши и не говоря ни слова, Джунко взяла одну клубничку и поднесла ее к губам парня. Тот покорно открыл рот и воодушевленно проглотил угощение. Ягода оказалась очень сладкой и спелой. Следующую ягодку съела девушка, довольно прикрыв глаза, обрамленные черными длинными ресницами.

― Тебе нравится? ― игриво поинтересовалась Джунко, отправляя очередную клубничку Юкио в рот.

Тот лишь кивнул. Девушка взяла баллончик и добавила на клубнику взбитые сливки. Она взяла одну ягоду с воздушной белой шапкой и поднесла к своему ротику. Пухлые губки сомкнулись вокруг красной ягоды, а юркий язычок начал посасывать ее, издавая влажные причмокивания. Сок спелой клубники начал стекать по подбородку Джунко. Юкио забыл, как дышать, глядя на подобное зрелище. В паху начало стремительно тяжелеть.

Закончив со своей ягодой, девушка взяла новую клубничку со сливками и положила ее в рот юноше. Она продолжала его кормить и делала это так эротично, что Юкио начинал возбуждаться от одного только вида, как Джунко ест клубнику и с каким выражением на лице подносит ее ему.

Внезапно она схватила Юкио за ошейник и притянула к себе. Цепь наручников издала металлический лязгающий звук, колокольчик на шее нежно зазвенел. Другой рукой она аккуратно сняла с брюнета очки и положила их на столик. Поцелуй, который запечатлела Джунко на губах парня, вышел требовательным, опьяняющим и клубнично-сливочным. Она словно заманивала юношу в смертоносную ловушку, но тот был готов идти до самого конца. Их языки сплелись между собой в неистовом любовном танце. Желание накрыло юных сталкеров с головой, когда Джунко неожиданно повалила Юкио на кровать, продемонстрировав небывалую ловкость, завела обе руки ему за голову и приковала их к спинке.

Не дав объекту своей любви опомниться, девушка вновь припала к манящим ее губам. Юкио целовался с не меньшим напором. Он был без ума от мягких губ девушки, то и дело покусывал их и посасывал. Дыхание обоих участилось, возбуждение нарастало. Джунко взяла лицо Юкио в свои ладони, любуясь им. Длинноволосой красавице так нравилось, что их глаза были одного цвета, словно зеркальное отражение их обоих.

― Люблю тебя, ― пылко сказал Юкио, приподнявшись настолько, чтобы дотянуться до любимого лица, и с жадностью впился поцелуем в губы Джунко. Она ответила сразу же. Ее новые поцелуи были нежно-болезненными. Она кусала его губы до крови, а потом с наслаждением зализывала кровоточащие ранки.

― Кровь Юкио… Вкусная… Интересно, Юкио везде такой вкусный? ― девушка томно смотрела на возлюбленного, блуждающая улыбка на ее лице отдавала чем-то сумасшедшим. ― А не пора ли нам попробовать кое-что еще кроме поцелуев? А, Юкио?

― Джунко… ― Юкио уже давно чувствовал, что у него стоит, но даже не предполагал, чтобы у них сегодня могло зайти дальше обычных ласк и поцелуев.

Брюнетка мягко отстранилась. Не прерывая зрительного контакта, девушка начала медленно, по-кошачьи отползать и опустилась на бедра Юкио. Ее горящий взгляд упал на бугорок в его штанах, Джунко довольно ухмыльнулась. Ее рука, будто дразня, стала приближаться к паху юноши, опустилась на выпуклость и слегка сжала ее. По телу Юкио тут же прошел электрический разряд. Невыносимый жар молниеносно начал распространяться по каждой его клеточке. Глаза заволокло пеленой безумной страсти, от нарастающего возбуждения на коже появились мурашки. Джунко высвободила набухший член Юкио и осторожно взяла его в ладонь. Юноша, все еще не веря собственному счастью, сдавленно простонал, ощущение ладони Джунко на собственной плоти уже было для него верхом блаженства. Он не отрываясь смотрел на возлюбленную. Девушка выглядела очень соблазнительно: сидя на бедрах Юкио, она широко раздвинула ножки, демонстрируя свои трусики под короткой юбкой. Полная грудь тяжело поднималась и опускалась. Щеки Джунко пылали, в ее глазах плескалась радость, смешанная с безумием. Алые губы были призывно приоткрыты.

Член Юкио нетерпеливо дернулся, юноша был слишком возбужден и неистово желал, чтобы девушка продолжала. И Джунко не заставила себя долго ждать. Закончив ласкать рукой ствол и головку, он слезла с парня и встала на колени, нависнув над Юкио. Длинные черные волосы непослушными волнами упали на кровать.

― Хочу попробовать тебя… ― страстно прошептала Джунко и наклонила голову, припав в нежном поцелуе к розовой головке. Парень едва сдержал стон. Он откинул голову и прикрыл глаза.

Девушка самозабвенно ласкала проворным язычком головку, причмокивая и посасывая, словно самую вкусную конфету. Уделив достаточное внимание головке, девушка вобрала ствол в рот и стала насаживаться, стараясь обеспечить более глубокое проникновение и доставить как можно больше удовольствия любимому. Юкио уже не сдерживал глухих стонов, растворившись в приятных ощущениях.

Джунко еще ни разу не делала этого, однако собственное возбуждение как будто наставляло ее, говорило, что и как делать. Одной рукой она принялась ласкать яички парня, а другой схватила ствол у самого основания и начала настойчивые движения вверх-вниз, в то время как сама продолжала свои манипуляции ртом. Девушка так распалила Юкио, что тот был готов вот-вот кончить, но внезапно Джунко отстранилась, тяжело дыша. Ее взгляд упал на стоящую рядом клубнику со сливками. Не задумываясь, девушка взяла баллончик и вызывающе усмехнулась. Юкио понял ход мыслей своей половинки и дрожь предвкушения прошлась по его телу.

Добавив немного сливок на головку, Джунко с упоением прильнула к ней, целуя и слизывая крем. Сладкие нежные сливки на члене любимого вскружили девушке голову, и она еще более старательно продолжила свою ласку. Ее язык творил нечто невообразимое, порхая и танцуя, заставляя сходить с ума. Юкио чуть не задохнулся от нахлынувшего удовольствия и ярких ощущений. Он подался бедрами вперед. Черноволосая красавица добавила еще сливок и начала снова и снова облизывать и заглатывать член. Ей нравилось делать это Юкио. Джунко была в каком-то диком восторге. Она не только похитила любимого, но и наконец попробовала с ним что-то более серьезное!

Это было слишком горячо, слишком сладко и слишком возбуждающе. Ускорив темп, девушка попробовала максимально погрузить в свое горло член Юкио, и тот, наконец, с громким стоном излился. Не проронив ни капли, что дал ей ее драгоценный возлюбленный, Джунко выглядела довольной и донельзя счастливой. Соблазнительная улыбка появилась на ее пухлых губах. Девушка развратно облизнулась, и от этого действия Юкио был готов кончить второй раз. Он и так был одержим девушкой, но похоже, что его одержимость стала только сильнее. Парень бессильно дернул заведенными за голову руками, испытывая резкую боль в запястьях, но даже она доставляла ему сейчас необычайное наслаждение. Юкио чувствовал безграничную любовь к Джунко и поспешил ей сказать об этом:

― Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как сильно я тебя люблю… Ты самая прекрасная, самая-самая… Джунко, любимая…

― А я люблю тебя еще сильнее. На свете нет никого, кто бы мог сравниться с тобой, ― с легким вызовом ответила Джунко, приводя их обоих в порядок. Густой румянец все еще красовался на ее щеках, слова любви заставляли ее сердце бешено колотиться в груди. ― Кстати, ты очень вкусный, Юкио.

И будто размышляя, как ей поступить дальше, девушка наклонила голову к плечу, задумчиво прикусив губу. Взгляд Джунко блуждал по лежащему на ее кровати обездвиженному Юкио и казалось, будто в глубине ее рубиновых глаз засверкали зловещие угольки.

― Ты только мой, запомни это навсегда, ― предостерегающе произнесла девушка и с явным сожалением освободила юношу от удерживающих его оков.

― О меньшем я и слышать не желаю. Ты моя даже после смерти, ― с тенью на лице ответил Юкио, на его губах появилась какая-то торжествующая улыбка. Он надел очки и приблизился к возлюбленной.

― Кья-я-я! Просто обожаю, когда ты такой романтичный!

Девушка просияла, а ее глаза лучились любовью. В ту же секунду Юкио крепко обнял ее и вовлек в чувственный поцелуй. Он хотел отблагодарить девушку за то наслаждение, что она ему подарила этим вечером. Шепча признания и слова любви между поцелуями, два сталкера были на седьмом небе от счастья.

Тонкая ниточка слюны соединяла их губы, когда возлюбленные неохотно отстранились друг от друга. Вечер заканчивался, юноше пора было возвращаться домой, но в душе он хотел остаться здесь, со своей Джунко, и больше никогда с ней не расставаться.

Они поднялись с кровати, и девушка принялась открывать дверь, предусмотрительно запертую на ключ.

― Мне так жалко, что похищение уже закончилось, ― невинно бросил Юкио, наблюдая, как устраняется последнее препятствие на пути к свободе.

Услышав это, Джунко плавно повернулась лицом к Юкио и прижалась спиной к двери, вертя на указательном пальчике ключ. Ее красивые красные глаза хитро прищурились.

― В следующий раз будешь сидеть в подвале, ― с очаровательной улыбкой предупредила девушка, ― я уверена, тебе очень пойдет шибари¹.

В ответ на такое заявление, парень подошел к любимой и угрожающе навис над ней. За очками поблескивали кроваво-красные искры.

― В следующий раз _я_ похищу тебя, ― серьезно произнес Юкио, припечатывая руки по обе стороны от головы девушки. Сказав это, он многозначительно ухмыльнулся.

Джунко в ответ лишь захихикала, обвила руками шею Юкио и сладко поцеловала его, кокетливо прикрыв глаза. Она прекрасно понимала, чем они займутся в следующий раз, и ждала этого раза с нетерпением.

_01.04.2019_

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Японское искусство ограничения подвижности тела человека (бондажа) при помощи веревок, которое определено техническими и эстетическими принципами.


End file.
